It's The End of the World as we know it
by DemonSpyofCakeandCodexes
Summary: It's hard surviving a zombie apocalypse, especially when boredom strikes. But Ellis finds a way to conquer his boredom, and Nick is none too happy about it. First L4D fic, so hope you enjoy! XD


**It's The End of the World**

L4D2 Fanfiction one-shot :]

Hiii :D Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all had a great time and had fun! Just thought I'd write a little one shot for you guys since this idea popped into my head a few days ago – hope you enjoy my first L4D 'Fic :o! Also, I will be updating NPLH soon :3 if you haven't read it yet, check it out! ;D

This is my first L4D 'Fic, as I mentioned before, so please don't be too harsh on my characterisation, I know I'm not even close to being the best 'Fic writer, but any sort of encouragement would be really sweet of you in a review :] xx

If you have not heard the song _"It's the end of the world as we know it"_ by R.E.M, I suggest you listen to it first, as this 'Fic probably won't make any sense to those who haven't! x]

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nick"

…

"Nick?"

…

"Niiiiick?"

…

…

…

"_Nickie?" _

"**What!"** Hissed the man in question, turning his head and glaring darkly at the younger man from the other side of the room in the half light that lit the safe house. Nick was sitting on top of a desk leaning against a back wall, trying to ignore Ellis who was perched on a stack of crates nearby.

"Nick… m' bored…" Ellis sighed, and Nick nearly threw something at him.

Ellis hadn't taken the hint yet that he just was _not_ in the mood to talk right now. He couldn't identify why, but it was possibly due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, they were lost in a completely unknown city, the safe house was freezing and damp, he had a cold, and every time he tried to get to sleep, that '_dumb hick'_ would try to get his attention.

"…Okay." He heard Ellis shift into a more comfortable position and go quiet as if he were sad. Wait, he hadn't just been thinking out loud had he? A silence descended on the safe house, and Nick felt a tad twinge of guilt for making Ellis upset.

"Hey, Ellis?"

"Yes, Nick?" The voice lacked any of its cheerfulness, so the gambler reluctantly asked what he wanted to do then. After a pause, Ellis replied with.

"I thought maybe we could lighten' the mood by doin' some singin?"

"…what."

"Yew know, maybe Coach and Ro' will join in." The bubbly voice was back, and Nick resisted the urge once again to throw something at the other survivor when he heard Rochelle yawn and kneel up, rubbing her eyes.

"Join in what sweetie?" She looked up at Ellis, sounding bemused, how long had she been awake?

"Singin'!" Ellis smiled broadly, looking down at Rochelle, who grinned back and nudged Coach into waking. The large man groaned, sat up and scratched his head, not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"What's going on baby girl?" He mumbled gruffly, stretching. Ellis cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as 3 pairs of eyes settled on him suspiciously.

"Well I was jus' thinkin' we could do a spot of singin' to raise our spirits…" His smile returned when Rochelle put her hand on his arm and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Sure El, what song were you thinking of?"

Nick groaned irritably and turned so he was laying, facing away from everyone and tried to go back to sleep. It was one thing to be in the middle of a **zombie apocalypse**, but now they had a bloody **chorus line**? '_Dumb hick…'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ellis who began to tap out a rhythm on the box he was sitting on, and he face-palmed at the choice of song:

"_That's great,_

_it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aero plane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs."_

He heard Rochelle laugh and join in almost instantly, Coach commenting on how well they both could sing, which made Ellis grin sheepishly.

"_Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, Ladder start to clatter with fear fight down height.  
Wire in a fire, representing seven games, a government for hire and a combat site.  
Left of west and coming in a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck."_

They could both sing well, and it's not like Nick wouldn't appreciate it if he wasn't in a bad mood (which was rapidly dissolving). By now Coach was clapping along, he listened for a minute or so before he hummed near-silently along with the chorus, drumming his fingers on the desk quietly so not to attract attention.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine."_

A broad smile of disbelief grew on Nick's face. It was true, he admired Ellis in the fact that, 'even if it was the middle of the night, they were lost in a completely unknown city, the safe house was freezing and damp, he had a cold, and couldn't sleep', he could still smile, and make other people laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later (and several songs later), when they had all settled down and begun to get to sleep again, Nick heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. Cracking one eye open he make a humming, questioning sound at Ellis, who was the source of the chuckling.

"Nickie, maybe next time, join in, don't just fake-sleep and hum to yourself."

And for the third time that night, Nick's hands itched to hurl something at Ellis.

"_Dumb Hick…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wai Hello again! Nick is _such_ a scrooge isn't he! =A= anyway, thank you for reading! And I hope you liked it! If you did, drop me a review in the little box, and I'll see you again soon!

Jen xxx


End file.
